In particular in the case of vehicles with electric drive, high electrical currents flow, for example between a high-voltage battery and an electric motor. For this purpose, thick and heavy electrical line elements must be installed in the motor vehicle. Since the electric drive and the high-voltage battery and other consumers are not necessarily arranged adjacent to one another, body channels must be provided for the laying of the electrical line elements. This however means that vehicle designers are faced with the major problem of a difficult structural space situation being complicated yet further by the laying of the electrical line elements. One solution to this problem is found for example in DE 10 2012 112 540 A1, which describes a vehicle component which is formed from a fiber composite material and in which at least one electrical line element is integrated, in particular integrally laminated. Through the integration of the electrical line elements, body parts can be easily utilized as channels for the electrical line elements. In the present case, the integral lamination of the electrical line elements imperatively necessitates separate electrical insulation of the electrical line elements. For this reason, the production method is complex and is restrictive with regard to design freedom.